


A special offering

by Fuck_The_Gods



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Agron, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Top Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/pseuds/Fuck_The_Gods
Summary: It's Agron and Nasir's one year anniversary together and Agron decides to treat his boyfriend with a special gift.





	A special offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solrojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrojo/gifts).



> This is for my friend Solrojo who asked me to write a fic about Agron bottoming.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

To say that Agron was nervous was a fucking understatement. Tonight was the night were he was going to offer himself to his boyfriend. Agron laughed to himself, it sounded like he was some virgin girl about to be taken for the very first time. Well, in a way it wasn't that far from the truth.

He had planned everything. For this special occasion he wanted to organize the best evening possible. Today was he and Nasir's one year anniversary together so it was the perfect day for what he had in mind.

He had already started to cook their meal ( with some needed help from his brother Duro) and while it cooked he had set a romantic ambiance in their whole apartment. He had turned the lights off and lit lots of candles, mostly in the dinning room but also in their bedroom. Some candles were fragranced and the place was starting to fill with delicate jasmin fragrance. He had also put some soft music on in the background. He had laid the table with the finest silverware he possessed, crystal glasses and porcelain plates. All of this was a gift from his parents when he told them Nasir and him were moving in together.

He also decided to decorate the hallway leading to their bedroom with pictures of them, pictures that showed important moments of their life together as a couple : their first date, their first date at Agron's home that had led to their first time together, their first vacation, their first meeting with each other's parents, the first time they entered their new apartment, their first house-warming party with all their friends (well to be totally honest, Agron didn't really consider Crixus a friend but the man was Naevia's boyfriend whom was Nasir's best friend so he was willing to make an effort). He wanted to show to his boyfriend how he treasured each and every second that they've spent together so far. So many amazing moments, so many firsts that Agron wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Then the bedroom. He had lit candles there as well and thrown rose petals all over their bed and on the floor in a trail that led to the bathroom. There Agron had lit four candles, one on each corner of the bathtub while a relaxing music played in the background. He intended for Nasir to relax while they enjoyed a hot bath together.

Agron went through each room of the apartment making sure everything was in order. He had lost count of the times he did so but he couldn't help it; he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. He wouldn't accept any less, Nasir didn't deserve any less. He took a look at his watch again. 6:30pm. Nasir had probably already finished his teaching classes and was on his way back home. Agron took a deep breath, the knowledge that his boyfriend would soon be here was making him even more nervous than he already had been since he woke up that morning.

The special gift he wanted to offer to Nasir was something he had thought about for a long time but he wanted to offer it on a special occasion and tonight was it. It was something he'd never done before but for Nasir he was willing to give it a try because if there was only one person that could make it good to him, it was Nasir. He trusted him more than anyone on this earth.

He went back to the kitchen to check on the meal and to make sure it wasn't burning. Agron wasn't a cook, he couldn't cook even if his life was at stake. But Agron was on the other hand a lucky man. Duro, his little brother, apart from being an annoying little brother who didn't know how to bite his tongue before speaking (and thus provoking more than one fight with Crixus) and an even more annoying adept of pranks and practical jokes was an amazing cook; emphasis on amazing. He could cook about everything and anything and with a lot of skill at that. So of course, Agron had called him as soon as Nasir left for work. Duro had agreed to come over at Agron's soon after midday and had proposed him several meals and after he picked one up, Duro had started to cook and give his big brother advises like not leaving the meal without watch for too long; advises that seemed obvious to most people but were needed with Agron like Duro and Nasir had learned more than once.

Thinking about his baby brother made Agron want to call him. He grabbed his phone and dialed Duro's number. His brother picked up after the second ring.

"Hey brother. What's up?"

"I'm waiting for Nasir to come home", Agron said in a tense tone of voice.

"You ok? You seem nervous", Duro asked then chuckled, "Please tell me you didn't burn what I cooked...again".

"I just started to heat it up again and by the smell of it, it is definitely not burned."

"So what's the matter?", Duro asked again. He didn't understand why his brother seemed so nervous. When he left him earlier he was relaxed and smiling and confident and Duro couldn't think of what could have possibly happened in the meantime to change his state of mind.

"I just hope...", Agron started before he sighed, "What if he doesn't like what I've all prepared for him? What if he thinks this isn't romantic?", he asked his brother sounding completely insecure which was definitely not like Agron.

"Send me pics", Duro demanded.

"Hang on", Agron said and used his phone to take pictures of the different rooms he decorated in a romantic ambiance before sending them to Duro.

From the other side of the line he heard his little brother whistle before he spoke, "Man, that's quite the setting! Today's the big day then?", he asked and Agron could hear the joy in Duro's voice through the phone.

Agron frowned. He didn't tell Duro of his plans for the night ( they were very close but not that close as to divulge such intimate details) so his brother's comment confused him a little.

"What you talking about?"

"Well, from what I can see on the pics I can guess what your plans are", Duro said.

"...", Agron's frown deepened and he stayed silent.

"Brother? You're still there? I imagine you wanted it to stay a secret until Nasir say yes and you can broke the news with everyone but with all you've prepared it's pretty obvious", Duro explained before he exclaimed, "You're going to propose Nasir!"

WHAT????

Agron stood there in the middle of his kitchen, dumbfounded, with his mouth slightly open in utter shock. He could hear Duro still speaking but he couldn't force his mind to listen. He couldn't even force his mind to think, he was in a daze.

After long minutes his mind slowly returned and the first thought it could provide was 'What??'. A proposal? Agron's eyes went wide as he felt his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Wait, wait Duro! Duro!", he yelled through the phone to stop his brother's enthusiastic rambling.

"...already decided on a destination for your honeymoon?", Duro asked before he realized Agron was yelling, begging him to stop, "What?"

"Duro, what make you believe I'm going to propose Nasir? I've never even hinted that I wanted to!"

"Soooo you're not going to...?", Duro drawled out.

"No man I'm not going to!!", he exclaimed before something clicked in his mind. "Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!", he said as he started to pace up and down in the kitchen, tugging on his short hair helplessly.

"Duro, you gotta help me! Nasir, he's going to think I'll ask him and he's going to freak out and--", he trailed off when he heard Duro snort. "Care to explain what's funny?", he growled.

"What's funny, brother, is that you're the one who's freaking out right now. So stop pacing and take a deep breath", he said and waited until he heard Agron's forced breathing through the line. "Nasir is not going to freak out and he is not going to make assumptions, you know him. He is just going to think that his big brute of a boyfriend is being super romantic for once and then he'll take a bite of the food I've made and when you'll tell him that, he'll decide to leave you to marry ME!", Duro reassured (?) him.

"Hey! I'm not a brute and I can definitely be super romantic, okay!", Agron said offended by his brother's lack of faith in him.

Duro chuckled, "Funny how you're more concerned by your reputation than by the fact that I might steal Nasir from you", the younger brother pointed out.

"As if you have any chance", Agron mocked him.

"Have a little faith!"

"Yeah keep dreaming, little brother"

"Don't worry about that"

"Hey! No hot dreams about my boyfriend, you hear me?", Agron warned half-heartedly.

"What? Are you saying something because I can't hear you! I'm under a tunnel right now, the line is bad so I'll hang up. Talk to you later, brother!". And with that Duro hung up and the line went dead.

Duro loved to tease his big brother in all circumstances but particularly on this subject. Agron was well aware of his brother's crush on Nasir but he also knew that Duro would never act on his feelings; because for all the flaws Duro possessed, he had just as much qualities and respect was among them. Duro would never make Nasir cheat on Agron, even if it was with him. And as the time passed and Agron and Nasir's relationship strengthened, the thing had started to turn into a joke where Duro loved to remind his big brother that one day he'll succeed to sweep Nasir off his feet with his cooking and he'll dump one brother for the other.

Agron returned to the present time when he heard keys turning in the lock of the front door. His nervousness came back as well and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He verified the food once again then made this way to the hallway where Nasir was taking his coat and shoes off.

"Hey babe. How was your day?", Agron asked and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

"Long", Nasir sighed as he snuggled up to Agron's broad chest.

"Tell me?", he asked while he cradled Nasir's head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's nothing, just one of my student who ask me out", the smaller man said nonchalantly.

Agron took a step back from Nasir, "What?", he asked briskly.

"Nothing to worry about, love", Nasir reassured quickly. "I told him I wasn't interested and that my brute of a boyfriend would not like to know of his advances towards me".

Agron eyed him suspiciously at that 'brute boyfriend' comment, "Have you talked to Duro?", he asked.

"Duro? Not recently, why?"

"Just asking", Agron replied, shrugging.

It was Nasir's turn now to eye his boyfriend suspiciously but he decided to let the matter aside and instead he said, "It smells good".

Agron smiled happily as he said, "As you know today is not a normal day", he paused and when Nasir nodded he continued, "and so I've decided to make this day even more special. This evening will be all about you and me, about us and I have plenty of surprises for you tonight". He then took Nasir's hands in his and leaned down to kiss him sweetly.

"Let's discover what those surprises are then", Nasir whispered against his giant boyfriend's lips.

Agron agreed, took Nasir's hand in his and led him to the dinning room. Once there but before entering the room, he turned around to face his boyfriend. "Close your eyes and wait until I come back", he demanded.

Nasir complied with a grin and closed his eyes. Agron hurried back in the kitchen, took the meal and then served his and Nasir's plate. He also served them a glass of the finest red wine (on Duro's recommendation). After that he took a step back to look at his handiwork and satisfied he turned around to rejoin Nasir.

"Ready?", he asked as he took Nasir's hand again.

"Lead the way", the smaller man replied with a smile.

"I love you", Agron whispered before he kissed him and led him to the dinning room.

He accompanied Nasir to his chair then took his own seat. "Open your eyes".

Nasir did so and opened his eyes to a magnificent sight. The candles, the music, the delicious aroma of the meal; all of this was perfect. "Agron, this is...this is perfect", he said in wonderment as he turned his head left and right to take in the most romantic setting he's ever been in.

Agron smiled widely at that, dimples on display. He leaned forward, "And this is only the beginning, there is a lot more to come", he promised.

Nasir smiled back, eyes gleaming with happiness. He had the feeling this night was going to be amazing and unforgettable. Then he took a bite of the meal before him and...

"Oh my God this is delicious!", he moaned around his mouthful. "Duro truly surpassed himself with this!".

"Hey, maybe it was me who cooked this, how can you know it was Duro?"

Nasir scoffed as he took his glass of wine, "Please Agron, you and I know you can't cook. Or have you forgotten that time when you insisted to cook for my mom the first time she came here?", he asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"I'd rather not remember this disaster", Agron grunted as he took a bite of his own food.

Nasir chuckled and resumed his meal. Their dinner went well and they made small talk while they ate; Agron asking Nasir how his classes went and Nasir coaxing Agron to tell what he had planned for the evening with sweet words of love and languid glances but Agron stayed strong and refused to say anything.

After they finished some time later, Agron took Nasir's hand again and headed towards the hallway. Nasir followed obediently but stopped when he noticed the framed pictures on the wall.

"I don't remember some of those pictures", Nasir said.

"Duro", Agron answered simply as he watched intently his boyfriend study each and every photo pinned on the wall.

"This is beautiful, Agron. All those moments we've spent together gathered in one place, I love it. But why is there empty frames as well?", he asked when he noticed them.

"Those are for the future. I intend to spend the rest of my life with you and I'll make sure there is a lot more moments like these to put on that wall. So the frames are already here and we'll just have to add the pictures when the time comes", Agron explained as he wrapped Nasir in his arms.

The little man leaned in the embrace before looking up at Agron. His brown eyes were shining with unshed tears. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me, that anyone ever said to me", he whispered. He feared his voice would break if he spoke any louder.

"That's simply the truth", Agron said before he took Nasir's lips with his own. Nasir kissed back passionately and threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Agron pushed back after a long moment when he felt the kiss was becoming too heated. "There will be time for that later", he promised with a smile, "I have yet another surprise for you before that".

"What is it?", Nasir asked, though he knew well that Agron wouldn't say anything.

"Follow me and find out", he said then remembered something. "I forgot something. Your surprise is in the bathroom, wait for me there", he pecked the smaller man quickly on the lips before heading back to the dinning room.

He wasn't halfway there that he heard Nasir's "Awww!" coming from behind the bedroom's door and he smiled. So far everything was going according to plan and he crossed his fingers it stayed that way. He entered the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of wine then grabbed their glasses from the dinning room and made his way back down the hallway to the bedroom.

His hands being busy, he used his elbow to open the door. Nasir wasn't there when he entered. He looked towards the bathroom door and saw it slightly ajar. He could here soft humming coming from there. He almost dropped the bottle and the glasses to the ground when he took in the glorious sight before him. Nasir was there seating on the edge of the bathtub, his head thrown back as he hummed to the song currently playing on their hi-fi system. But what truly stuck him to his spot was that his gorgeous boyfriend was naked, like as naked as the day he was born. And THAT was a sight to behold.

Nasir opened his eyes when he heard Agron enter and laughed at the expression on his face. "I hope I didn't misunderstand the purpose of your surprise but with the bath and the candles and the music...", he said as he stood up to approach Agron.

"No, you got it perfectly right", the taller man agreed. "Pour us some wine while I get the bath ready", he added and passed the wine and the glasses to Nasir.

After it was done he turned back and was greeted with Nasir and two full glasses of red wine.

"You should make yourself comfortable", the smaller man proposed as he put the glasses aside and approached him. Slowly he unbuttonned Agron's shirt and kissed the newly revealed after each button.

Agron simply stood there, enjoying Nasir's soft, loving, unhurried touches. Once the shirt was off, Nasir started to undo is belt buckle then his pants and underwear. Once he was naked as well, Agron gestured to his boyfriend to follow him to the tub and they settled comfortably in it; Agron sat against the wall with his legs spread wide enough to welcome Nasir between them. The smaller man sighed happily as he sat down and leaned back against Agron's chest.

"This is perfect", Nasir said after he took a sip of his wine.

"It is", Agron agreed.

They didn't talk after that. They simply enjoyed each other's company and the warmth of the bath for some time and both found themselves extremely relaxed. Several glasses of wine later, however, Nasir's mood... evolved. Slowly, he started to wiggle his ass against Agron's crotch and turned his head towards his neck to bestow some kisses upon it.

Not a man to deny anything to his lover, Agron brought his hands to Nasir's chest slowly, running them up and down, caressing. After a few minutes, Nasir grabbed one of his hand to bring it downward until it reached his half-hard cock. Nasir sighed happily when his hand closed around it.

Agron chuckled, "The wine has made you horny and impatient", he remarked.

"Not the wine", Nasir said as he guided Agron's hand to the pace and pressure he liked best. "It's just you!", he added, exclaimed a few minutes later as he came.

"You know, my intention with this bath was for us to relax", Agron pointed out.

"Oh trust me I am very relaxed", Nasir said as he laughed, making the water ripple with the shaking of his body. "But we should get out now".

"Why?"

"Because I just ejaculated in the water we're sitting into", he said then turned his head to stare blankly at Agron, "That's gross".

"Good point".

They got out of the bath and headed towards the bedroom with just a towel around their waist as clothes.

Nasir turned around to face Agron and asked, "So what now?"

"Lay on the bed", he said with a grin. "On your stomach". Then he went to the drawer of their bedside table to retrieve some massage oil he brought this morning. With it in hand he returned to the bed, climbed on it and went to position himself so that he was straddling Nasir's lower back.

"So this is your gift for me? A massage?", Nasir asked as he put his head on his folded arms.

"Nope. This massage is what leads to my gift for you", he corrected.

"I wonder what it is", the smaller man mused, thinking to know what was coming next.

"You'll never guess, my love", Agron whispered against the skin of his boyfriend's back. He smiled when his hot breath on Nasir's still wet skin made him shiver.

Then he poured some oil onto his fingers and started to rub Nasir's shoulders. Nasir hummed his pleasure at the sensation and Agron rubbed just slightly harder making his boyfriend hummed just slightly louder. After half an hour of worshipping his lover's body with his hands and turning him into a moaning mess, Agron turned him over so that he was on his back. He kissed Nasir fiercely and blindly reached for the tube of lube hidden under the pillows.

He pulled back from the kiss, breathless and handed the lube to Nasir. The smaller man took it and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You want me to put on a show for you?", he asked as he coated his fingers and reached between his legs.

Agron stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "I want to try something different tonight", he said and looked at his boyfriend intently, trying to convey to Nasir his intentions for the night. His nervousness reappeared suddenly but disappeared just as fast when he noticed Nasir's eyes alight with undisguised lust.

Nasir grabbed his neck and brought him back against him to kiss him. "This is..."

"My gift, yes. I know we've never talked about this before but this is something I've always wanted to do with you because I know it can be good for both of us. But I wanted to wait for the right moment. For tonight", Agron confessed against Nasir's lips.

"Then get on your back", Nasir asked.

Agron smiled and complied happily. Nasir hovered above him before he kissed his way down Agron's muscular body to stop just above his half- hard cock. He looked up and when the bigger man met his eyes, he lowered his head and licked his cock from base to tip. Agron threw his head back and let out a moan. Nasir continued before he took him in his mouth.

"Fuck!", Agron moaned as he grabbed Nasir's hair.

Nasir hummed in agreement around his cock and Agron moaned louder in response. Taking advantage of Agron's distracted mind, Nasir took the lube and quickly coated his hand again. Then he brought his hand to his lover's entrance and started to massage it gently. He felt Agron tense slightly at the contact so he sucked harder to distract him further and it seemed to work since he felt his boyfriend relax again.

"Relax and let go", Nasir said as he withdrew. "I'll make it good for you", he promised and resumed his ministrations.

Agron did relax after a moment and that allowed Nasir to push a first finger inside his giant lover at the same time that he took him entirely in his mouth and throat.

He moaned out loud as he gripped the sheets tightly at his side. The sensation was so strange, the feeling of his inner walls stretching because of the intrusion was...well, Agron wasn't sure he had the words to describe what he was experiencing right now.

He took a deep breath then another and when he felt himself ready he moved his hips down, bringing Nasir's finger deeper inside him. The smaller man took the hint and started to thrust his finger slowly in and out of his ass. After a moment, Agron's hips moved more quickly and Nasir pulled back from his cock but added a second finger.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

"Fuck yes, I'm alright!", Agron replied breathlessly.

Nasir chuckled, reassured that he wasn't hurting his boyfriend. Then he returned his attention to his cock but instead of taking it in his mouth again he simply kissed it, licked it.

Agron opened his eyes and looked down. Fuck! Nasir was literally lapping the head of his leaking cock like a kitten would lap milk. He moaned at the sight before he had to close his eyes again when he felt a familiar heat forming in his groin.

"More", he requested.

Nasir gently removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again. He poured some on to Agron's stretched opening, then kneeled between Agron's legs and leaned down to kiss him. Agron kissed back with a lot of passion, their tongues engaged in a fiery battle in his mouth.

"I love you", Agron whispered when they pulled apart for breath. His face was so loving and trusting that it brought tears to Nasir's eyes.

"I love you, too", he whispered back.

Then Nasir laid back on the bed beside his lover and reached out to the bedside table to grab a condom before he took Agron's arm in his hand to drag him atop him. "It will be easier for you that way", he said in way of explanation when his boyfriend looked at him confusedly.

Agron's face brightened at the prospect of riding Nasir but his smile dropped somewhat as he thought about something. "There is something I would ask of you", he said and continued when his little man gave him an encouraging smile. "We've been together for a year now and despite the fact that we have both been tested and declared clean, we've always continued to use those", he said as he gestured at the condom between Nasir's fingers. "But from now on I would love to stop using them so I can feel you properly when you'll be inside me".

Nasir said nothing and immediately threw the condom aside, making Agron laugh. The bigger man reached back for the lube and coated his boyfriend's cock, then took it in his hand and brought it to his opening. Slowly Agron lowered himself onto Nasir's cock. He winced slightly at the burn as he felt the head of his lover's cock breach him. After some long minutes, Agron was finally able to take the entire length inside him and both men moaned in unison as he did so.

More minutes passed before he started small rolls of his hips before steadily picking up speed. He found himself moaning incontrollably as pleasure washed all over his body. The pleasure he felt was so intense, and the desire he felt for Nasir was so overwhelming as was his love for him.

Nasir watched transfixed at the look of ecstasy on Agron's face as he rode him faster and harder. He watched as he opened his mouth to let out a breathless moan. He watched as his lover's hard cock bounced between them, making obscene slapping sounds each time it slammed against his belly. He watched until it became too much and he had to close his eyes in order to keep his orgasm at bay.

As if sensing it, Agron looked down at Nasir, "Open your eyes", he requested between harsh breaths.

"No", Nasir refused as he shook his head.

"I'm close. I want us to finish together", he said.

At that, the smaller man opened his eyes and not breaking the gaze, Agron lifted himself one last time before going back down hard as Nasir thrust up to meet him and that was it. Agron clenched hard around his boyfriend's cock as all his muscles tense and he came all over Nasir's stomach and chest. Nasir almost screamed at the pressure on his cock provoked by Agron's orgasm and he came hard and deep within his lover. Agron moaned as he felt Nasir's seed coating his insides. It was glorious.

After Agron went to lie beside his lover, trying to regain their breath as they enjoyed the last tremors of their amazing climaxes. Minutes passed then Agron turned to face his lover.

"You know, this isn't fair", he said lightly, "I just offered you my gift but the favor hasn't been returned yet".

Nasir looked at him with a big smile on his flushed face, "You're right. Wait here", he said as he stood up and went into the bathroom.

When he came back, Agron was sitting against the headboard. He approached him and sat with one knee on the bed. Agron looked down and saw that his boyfriend was carrying a small black velvet box. His eyes widened and his heartbeat went crazy as Nasir opened the box, took the small platinum ring inside and said,

"Agron Shäfer, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From the Outside Looking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433713) by [fuckingnagrontrash (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fuckingnagrontrash)




End file.
